Hatafutte Parade (Россия)
Hatafutte Parade (Россия) — это эндинг второго сезона аниме «''Хеталия: Мировые Серии''». Эта альтернативная версия была переписана, чтобы отразить русскую культуру. Она была исполнена Ясухиро Такато от лица России. Слова Японские= {| style="width:100%" |''Кандзи'' |''Транскрипция'' |- |右手にはウォッカー！ |Migi te ni wa VOTOKA, | |- |左手には蛇口 |Hidari te ni wa jaguchi | |- | |- |ひまわり探して Дружбаパレード |Himawari sagashite DRUZHBA paredo | |- |魅惑の世界へ Добро пожаловать！ |Miwaku no sekai e DOBRO POZHALOVAT'! | |- | |- |手をとって輪になって回るよね？ 地球号 |Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo ne chikyuu go | |- |ラトビアも一緒で絶好調 |RATOBIA mo issho de zekkouchou! | |- | |- |Белый Синий Крaсный で триколор |BELIY SINIY KRASNIY de TRIKOLOR | |- |いつも笑顔の僕だよ ヘタリア |Itsu mo egao no boku da yo, hetalia! | |- | |- |｢寒い寒い冬を越えると、暖かな春がやってくるんだ。 |"Samui samui fuyu wo koeru to, attataka na haru ga yattekuru nda~ | |- |でも、マフラーとウォッカは年中無休だよ｣ |Demo, MAFURAA to VOTOKA wa, nenjyu mukyuu da yo." | |- | |- |ひまわり探して Дружбаパレード |Himawari sagashite DRUZHBA paredo | |- |楽器を鳴らして行進さ |gakki wo narashite koushin sa, | |- | |- |みんなでせーので合奏すれば |Minna de seeno de gassou sureba | |- |たった一つの地球 完成だよ (うふっ) |tatta hitotsu no uta... "Kansei da yo? Ufu~" | |- | |- |バラライカ奏でるは 僕 ロシア！ |BALALAIKA kanaderu wa Boku Roshia! | |- |「ソロを譲歩しろって？ ロシアにそんなサービスないよ」 |"Soro wo jouho shirotte? Roshia ni sonna saabisu nai yo” | |- |雄大な Степь |Yuudai na STEP' | |- |芸術の花さく Государственный Эрмитаж |Geijyutsu no hana saku GOSUDARSTWENNIY ERMITAJ | |- |優雅な音色に寄せ |yuuga na neiro ni yose | |- |Балерина は可憐に舞う |BALERINA wa karen ni mau | |- |Пойдем туда, где тепло！ |POYDEM TUDA GDE TEPLO! |- |Пойдем туда, где тепло！ |POYDEM TUDA GDE TEPLO! | |- |Пойдем туда, где тепло！明日の百より 今日の五十 |POYDEM TUDA GDE TEPLO! Ashita no hyaku yori kyou no gojuu |- |Пойдем туда, где тепло！確実に踏み出そう 今日の一歩！ |POYDEM TUDA GDE TEPLO! Kakujitsu ni fumidasou kyou no ipo! | |- |Пойдем туда, где тепло！湧き上がる大歓声 |POYDEM TUDA GDE TEPLO! Wakiagaru daikansei | |- |Пойдем туда, где тепло！ |POYDEM TUDA GDE TEPLO! | |- |「もちろん、みんなついてきてくれるよね？ |“Mochiron, minna tsuite kite kureru yo ne? | |- |うわぁ～、楽しみだなぁ。 |Uwaa~, tanoshimi da naa. | |- |僕、夢だったんだ、暖かい場所で生活するの！」 |Boku, yume dattanda, attakai basho de seikatsu suru no!” | |- | |- |ひまわり探して Дружба パレード |Himawari sagashite DRUZHBA paredo | |- |メロディは万国共通さ |MERODI wa bankoku kyoutsuu sa | |- |五つの大陸と七つの海を |Itutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo | |- |ノリノリなТемрで大横断！ |Norinori na TENPO de dai-ou-dan! | |- | |- |毎年楽しみなМасленица |Maitoshi tanoshimi na MASLENIZA | |- |春の訪れを祝うんだ |Haru no otozure wo iwaunda | |- | |- |Белый Синий Красный で триколор |BELIY SINIY KRASNIY de TRIKOLOR | |- |いつかみんな僕のうち ヘタリア！ |Itsuka minna boku no uchi hetalia! | |- | |- |｢いつかみんな僕のうち……うふふ、うふふ……。 |"Itsuka minna boku no uchi…… ufufu, ufufu…... | |- |あ、でもベラルーシは、帰ってえええええ!!｣ |Ah, demo BERARUSHI wa, kaetteeeeee!!" |-| English= In my right hand is a vodka~! In my left hand is a faucet! Searching for sunflowers, it's a дружба парад1 Towards the enchanting world, добро пожаловать!2 Take our hands, make a circle, spin, right? It's the world! Along with Latvia, I'm in the best condition! Белый, синий, красный are my Три колор! 3 I'm always having a smile, Hetalia! "After a long severe winter, we have a brilliant spring. Though, my scarf and vodka are with me the whole year." Searching for sunflowers, it's a дружба парад! Sound your instruments, it's time to march! All together, play the instruments! It is the one-earth completion! (Ufuu!) Playing balalaika, I am Russia! "Is solo a compromise? In Russia there isn't that kind of service." Magnificent Степь The art of the flower blooming Государственный Эрмитаж Last moves to the elegant tone colour The Балерина6 is dancing beautifully! Пойдем туда, где тепло! 7 Пойдем туда, где тепло! Пойдем туда, где тепло! Tomorrow it's 100, today 50 Пойдем туда, где тепло! Today's step is surely one step forward! Пойдем туда, где тепло! Break out with a shout of joy! Пойдем туда, где тепло! "Of course, everyone is following? Uwaah~ it's so fun. I had a dream, I was living in a warm place!" Searching for sunflowers, it's a дружба парад This melody is universal! The 5 continents and the 7 seas At this energetic tempo, they traverse each other grandly! {C I'm looking forward to every years' Масленица8 to celebrate the arrival of the spring Белый, синий, красный are my три колор! Someday everyone will be my home! He-ta-li-a! "Someday everyone will be my home...... ufufu...... ufufu Ah, but Belarus, GO HOMEEEEE!" |-| Русский= В моей правой руке водка! В моей левой руке кран! В поисках подсолнухов, это парад дружбы Добро пожаловать в этот очаровательный мир! Возьмёмся за руки, сделаем круг, начнём кружится, правильно? Это мир! Я с Латвией в лучших условиях! Белый, синий, красный - мой триколор! Я всегда улыбаюсь, Хеталия! "После долгой, суровой зимы у нас замечательная весна. Хотя мои шарф и водка со мной весь год" В поисках подсолнухов, это парад дружбы Возьмите свои инструменты, время парада Играют все инструменты Заполняя землю. Я играю на балалайке "Договор? В России пока нету такой услуги." Великолепная степь Искусство расцветающих цветов в Государственного Эрмитажа Последний штрих к элегантному цветку, Балерина так прекрасно танцует! Пойдем туда, где тепло! Завтра будет 100, сегодня 50 Пойдем туда, где тепло! Сегодняшний шаг, безусловно, один шаг вперед Пойдем туда, где тепло! Вырвется с радостным возгласом: Пойдем туда, где тепло! "Конечно, все пойдут за мной! Вааа~ это так весело. У меня был сон, где я жил в теплом месте!" В поисках подсолнухов, это парад дружбы Мелодия по всему миру На пяти континентах и семи морях С этом энергичном темпом приглядитесь друг к другу! Я с нетерпением жду Масленицу каждый год, Чтобы отпраздновать приход весны. Белый, синий, красный - мои три цвета! Когда-нибудь все будут моим домом, Хеталия! "Когда-нибудь все будут моим домом...... уфуфу...... уфуфу А, только Белоруссия уходиииии!!" Навигация En:Hatafutte_Parade_(Russia) Категория:Песни Категория:Версии Hatafutte Parade Категория:Песни 2010 года